Must You go
by blackenrose
Summary: ...“Edward, put her down before Jasper wets himself.” Came the strained voice of Emmett out of the darkness.....


Disclaimer – I do not own The Twilight Characters.

"Must you go?" Bella ask him again

"Well unless you want Emmett and Jasper at your Window, waking up your dad and the neighbours I must." Edward smirk letting Bella rap herself around him again.

"Hmm then you must go. I don't think they would like being woken up by two very nosey vampires as they dragged you out of here." She muttered as he kiss her gently on the lips.

"Do you think I'd go quietly?" he muttered against her lips, trying desperately to keep some control, but was losing slowly. He ended up pushing her gently on to her bed, still kissing her, in some daze, that only she could put him in. He slid his ice cold hands over her sides and stomach. Smirking as she wiggle and squirmed under them, as he kissed her neck she began giggling, almost uncontrollably, as his hands moved to more sensitive parts of her skin. Bella was trying very hard not to laugh out load for fear Charlie would hear and check on her.

This was like tourcher to her, and he knew it. Ever since he found out she was ticklish on her sides and stomach, especially when he put is frozen hands there.

Suddenly there heard giggling out side, of her window, and muffles laughter.

"Edward, put her down before Jasper wets himself." Came the strained voice of Emmett out of the darkness as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh what do you want? How did you sneak up on us?" Edward Hissed at the window, as it slow open and in gracefully fell jasper his face scrunched up trying so hard not to laugh out load and wake Charlie up, Bella notice he was shaking with laughter as she was. Emmett slid through just as graceful a huge smile on his face, as he looked up at Edwards and Bella's position on the bed.

"Well if you weren't so, em, busy with Bella, you would have heard us," his eyebrows seemed to move up and down on there own accord, when he said busy. If Bella hadn't been trying so hard not to laugh she would have bushed at that. Edward pulled them both up, so there were sat on her bed watching his brothers. Jasper like Bella had managed to cam down and now had as goofy smile on his face.

Bella saw Edward smile almost evilly at his brothers as he listen to there thoughts. Then brushed his frosted hands over Bella's side again causing her to squeak and giggle, this meant the Jasper also burst out in giggles that could be mistaken as laughter. Emmett slapped a hand over Jaspers mouth so he wouldn't wake Charlie. Tears started to fall from Bella's eyes as she scrunched them up in laughter. Edward kissed then away as Jasper manages to gasp out from under Emmett's hands.

"Edward, please, I don't think I can take it any more." He pleaded.

Edward suddenly stop the assault on Bella's body and looked to the door.

"Charlie's awake; he's coming to check on you." He mutter rolling off the bed onto the floor and hiding under bed as Jasper and Emmett hid in the closet. Bella moved the covers over her as Charlie knocked on her door.

"Bells?" he open the door

"Yeah" she answered trying to cam down and taking deep breaths

"What are you doing awake?"

"I, em couldn't sleep." Charlie notices her window was open.

"Gosh, Bells its freezing in here." He went over and shut the window

"Really I thought it was hot." She muttered load enough for him to hear. Charlie turn to her and as his eyes had now adjusted to the light in her room he could see her properly, she did look a bit flushed.

A though went through his head; Bella could see it by the look on his face.

"Where is he?" he asked her look for anything that would give her away. Edward had to be heard, he was sure. He had only just notices she had that almost dreamy look about her. The same look she had went she had just seen Edward.

"Who?" Bella though if she played dumb she could get away with the fact that Edward was underneath her bed and his brothers in her wardrobe. She knew she couldn't lie, so there was no point in trying.

Charlie stooped and pick up Edwards forgotten shirt, which had lain at the bottom of her bed. He held it up to her.

"The owner of this shirt, Emmett, err I mean Edward." Charlie had seen Edward today and was sure it was the same shirt that he had worn.

"Err at home, asleep like any normal person would be at this hour." Hmm maybe he was wrong and it wasn't Edwards's shirt from today.

"Are you sure?" he ask

"I'm pretty sure you would have heard the door open if he was hear, dad, it's a bit hard to get throw the window."

"Oh yeah. Well Night Bella." He said walking back to his own bed room

"Night." Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So just what where you two doing before we interrupted?" Emmett smirked casually strolling out of Bella's Closet and placing his hands on his hips.

Edward kissed Bella's neck as he lent up against her bed.

"What's it to You, Bro?" Edward said and Bella could hear the smile on his face, when he said it.

"Well," Emmett started and to Bella He suddenly looked like a Teacher, a Sex Ed. Teacher.

"No, Emmett don't even try it. Not now." Edward spoke reading his mind and it disturbed him greatly – as normal with Emmett's mind.

Emmett was about to continue but Edward got there first.

"Jasper, Do something. Ok we'll go."

"Oh, no, I had this talk when I joined your family" Jasper smiled was something between humour and revenge, as he looked at Edward.

Bella Turned to see Edwards face and it looked completely helpless, she couldn't help but smile that was a look that hardly ever crossed his face. Except when someone – mainly Bella- was winning an argument there were having.

"Perhaps you boys better go have this _talk_ while your out, you don't want to wake charily and I'm getting real tired." She added seeing as Emmett and Jasper looked ready top stay the night. There turned to each other and nodded, then turned back to the couple on the bed.

"Ok, but don't think your getting out of this, Bella, I will have the talk with you too." Emmett smirked and the dramatically jumped through the window, Jasper just shook his head then smiled at Bella, "Night Bella"

She smiled back as he followed his brother into the night. Bella tuned to Edward who was almost scowling at her, if there wasn't a twinkle in his eyes, she would have thought it was be real.

"Oh, I'll get you for this." He smirked then stood up from her bed, slipped on his t-shirt and kissed her more passionately then any time before.

"Hey Edward get you're ass down here, you two are Not having sex while we're stood out here!" hissed Emmett, Edward growled as he left Bella and strolled to the window, were he crouch down, flashed a smile at Bella that made her thankful she was already sat down, then leapt out the window.

Bella heard a loud thud and Emmett Cursing while Jasper and Edward chucked. Then there was silence, and she knew there where gone.


End file.
